Galactic Knight's Return
by Mysterious Personal Paranoia
Summary: Disclamer: I don't own anything/what seemed to be a peaceful night turned into a nightmare as Galactic Knight used Fumu to get to Meta Knight. As a battle rages on between the two Fumu watches in horror as Meta Knight must battle Galactic Knight.Slight FM


It was night time…all where sleeping…nothing was disrupted not even a soul. However Off in a forest where the tree's grew tall and where everything was lively. One knight walked by himself, his sword next to him as he ventured deeper into the forest. However…when he thought he was alone…he really wasn't. In the shadows…read eyes peered at the knight.

Though unknown to his the stalker the knight was fully aware of his presence. "You can come out know" The Knight said as he pulled out his sword. Lightning surrounded the knights golden sword…his sword was only mentioned in legend and was said to have been lost in time…his sword was known as Galaxia.

Out of the shadows stepped forward a girl with long blond hair put up in a pony tail. At first the knight let his guard down…until behind the girl came a red eyes knight. His lance was pointed at the girl so that if she tried to run away he would end her life. "Its been awhile…hasn't it….Meta Knight?" The red eyes knight said as he stood his ground. Meta Knight tighten his grip on the swords handle…he recognized the young girl, her name was Fumu…she lived in the castle. Her mother and Father worked with the king and she also guarded the WarpStar. For the young Star warrior named Kirby.

"Galactic Knight…" Meta Knight spat out as his eyes flashed a bright red with anger. Galactic Knight chuckled. He spread out his white angel wings. "Hello Meta Knight are you ready for our rematch?" Galactic Knight said as he grabbed the girls hair and held his lance up to her throat.

"Meta Knight!" Fumu yelled out in fear at what might happen. Meta Knight's eyes flashed a dark blue but he still kept his sword in his hands. "Let Fumu go Galactic Knight…this is only between me and you." Meta Knight said. Galactic Knight chuckled some more and said "That is completely true" He looked at the terrified Girl. He smiled under his mask as he kept the lance pointed at her throat as he continued to say "So remind me why I need her alive" right before He could end Fumu's life Meta Knight had his cape take form of two large bat like wings. He flew at Galactic Knight making him back away from Fumu. She dropped to the ground. In fear she stayed there…not wanting to see him. Galactic knight used his wings to lift himself off the ground as he flew up above the forest tree's. His wing's glowed from the light from the moon. His eyes stayed locked onto the forest below him waiting for Meta Knight to appear out of no where.

Little did Galactic Knight know was that Meta Knight was helping Fumu to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked. Fumu nodded and asked "Meta Knight…are you going to fight him?" Meta Knight closed his eyes but replied "yes" then without warning Fumu embraced the Knight in a hug. She began to sob. "Meta Knight…please…don't" In reality she was fearful, fearful of not only what might happen but she couldn't bear it if he had gotten injured or killed. Meta Knight's eyes widen in shock however his eyes flashed a light pink. He placed his hands on her shoulders which snapped her back to reality. She took a few steps away from him.

Tears still fell from her eyes. Meta Knight looked at her but said "Fumu…I have to…and don't worry…I'll be okay" Fumu looked up at him. "You promise?" she asked. Meta Knight nodded but before anything else was said he flew up into the sky where he met up with Galactic Knight. "This ends now!" Meta Knight said. Galactic Knight laughed and said "Why your completely right…" he then glared at Meta Knight but continued "But this time I won't lose" with that Galactic Knight raised his shield and lance then flew at Meta Knight with great speed. Galactic Knight thrust his Lance at Meta Knight but luckily Meta Knight dodged and countered with a sword beam.

Galactic Knight however blocked the attack using his shield. He then sent a sword beam of his own at Meta Knight, Meta Knight barely dodged his attack, he got a miner scratch on his left wing but it was nothing from what the damage could have been if he had not dodged. Meta Knight flew at Galactic Knight and thrust his sword into Galactic Knight's wing. Galactic Knight released a pain filled scream as blood gushed out of his wing. However he managed to continue to fly. His eyes flashed a bright red out of rage and hate towards Meta Knight.

"This ends NOW!" Galactic Knight screamed as his lance began to glow a bright yellow. "Say your prayers Knight" He said as he swung his lance and it released a powerful sword beam. Meta Knight braced himself at the final moment of impact as he was sent flying into the forest below. Not far away from the battle Fumu had watched from a far. She clasped her hands together and prayed that the brave Knight was okay. She knew deep down that he would need help. So naturally she did the only thing she could. "Kabu! Send the WarpStar!" She called out. Hoping to get Kirby, the young star warrior to aide the Knight in his battle.

"Please…Kirby…hurry" She said in fear at what might happen to her dear friend Meta Knight.

In the forest where the knight had crashed. Broken tree's laid a pone the forest's floor. Not to far away from the crash site Meta Knight was on the ground in great damage as his left wing was being crushed by a fallen tree. Cuts and burses covered the Knight. He tried desperately to get the tree off his wing but alas he had failed. In the past…during the great war against NeMeEe's forces did the knight believe that his life would end. All his friends had fallen but not him…he watched them fall one by one and often thought that was how his life would end. However he had managed to train Kirby and help him defeat NeMeEe, he was able to make his one wish come true…until today of coarse. Flash Back's of the knights time in the war, watching over Kirby and spending his time in the library with Fumu flooded his head.

Meta Knight closed his eyes, letting the days of old and memories consume him. But he reopened his eyes when Galactic Knight floated over him, Galactic sent out a strong gust of wind as he landed next to the fallen Knight. "This shall be your resting place" Galactic Knight said as he pointed his lance at Meta Knight. Meta Knight glared at Galactic Knight, his eyes a bright red. "I will not die!" He grabbed Galaxia which had fallen next to him but before he could swing it at Galactic Knight, Galactic Knight thrusted his Lance at Meta Knight's hand that held Galaxia. Galaxia flew out of the knight's grip and landed a few yards away from him. His wing still caught under the fallen tree and death staring him in the face with no hope of defending himself it seemed like the end. "You shall die and I shall take back my title of being the strongest warrior alive" Galactic Knight said as he lifted his Lance over his head preparing himself to deliver the final blow and ending Meta Knight's life.

However, fate seemed to have been on Meta Knight's side as Kirby riding on the WarpStar showed up. "Poyo!" The pink puff growled angrily. Galactic Knight lowered his Lance and glared at the pink puff. "How dare you interrupt my battle" Galactic Knight said as his glare never left. While Kirby and Galactic Knight glared at each other. Fumu who had snuck over towards Galaxia. She gave Kirby one last look before she had picked up Galaxia…she waited to be shocked by the legendary sword but amazingly she wasn't…not wanting to take up to mush time she threw the sword at Kirby and yelled "Kirby! Catch!" Galactic Knight turned towards the girl but his gaze soon turned back to the pink puff as Kirby inhaled the sword. Kirby jumped up, a green hat appeared with a yellow bell at the end. He then pointed his paw towards the sky as Galaxia appeared in his hands. He landed back on the warpstar, Galaxia in hand as he glared at Galactic Knight.

Meta Knight laid in silence as he watched Kirby and Galactic Knight glare at each other. "Poyo!" Kirby said as he took to the sky. Galactic Knight soon followed after as Meta Knight watched on the ground below. "Meta Knight!" Fumu said in a panic as she ran to Meta Knight's side. She placed his hand in her's as tears rolled down her cheeks. She gave a sympathetic smile as she said "Thank goodness your alive"

"Fumu" Meta Knight said in disbelieve. The sounds of metal clash against metal could be heard through out the forest. "Meta Knight" Fumu said as she embraced him in a hug. His eyes widen but soon the pain from his wing made him flinch. Fumu automatically let him go. "are you alright?" Fumu asked as Meta Knight shook his head 'no' and replied "My wing…its caught under the tree." Fumu looked at the tree. It was to big for her alone to move by herself. She knew that, but in order for her to help her friend she had to make a choice leave Meta Knight alone while she goes and gets help and risk of him being attacked my wild animals or stay with him and have him stay in pain.

'what should I do?' she asked herself, and as if knowing Meta Knight closed his eyes and said "Fumu…go…get help" fumu turned to him in shock "Are you sure?" she asked in disbelieve. He nodded and added "Hurry" She nodded and ran off into the dark. 'hold on! Hold on! Please…for me.' Fumu thought to herself as she continued to run towards the town.

Meta Knight gazed up at the sky as Kirby dodged Galactic Knight's sword beam and countered with one of his own. 'he…has surpassed even me' Meta Knight thought to himself as she closed his eyes again. Time's of him fighting along side Garlude and Jecra back in the time of war. When they recently had joined the Star Warriors, 'we where so naïve back then' Meta Knight thought to himself as he reopened his eyes.

Kirby used three beam sword attacks at once. Galactic Knight dodged the first two however the third one sliced his right wing clear off as he fell towards the Earth. Kirby charged up for one last attack as he sent a sword beam at Galactic Knight that sliced right threw him. He opened in two as his remands fell to the forest below. Kirby panted a bit from the energy he had used. He was physically drained. The WarpStar lowered the young fighter to the ground where Meta Knight laid in pain.

"G-good j-job my friend" Meta Knight said as the pain finally took over him. He closed his eyes and waited as the darkness consumed him. His yellow eyes dimmed.

~Five Days After Galactic Knight's Return~

Meta Knight woke up. He was in the metical bed in the castle. His wing was bandaged up same with the cut's that covered his arms and back. He struggled to sit up but soon succeeded. He looked out the window next to his bed. It was dusk. The sky seemed to have light up with colors of purple, orange and a dim yellow. The ocean seemed to reflect the colors on its calm surface, it…was….peaceful.

Meta Knight smiled under his mask as he looked around the room. But when he turned around his eyes rested on Fumu who must have had fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up. "Thank you" He whispered as he turned back towards the beautiful colored sky. "For everything"

(The End)


End file.
